A variety of approaches for delivering and installing a constricting cord (also referred to as a cinching cord) or an annulus ring to a cardiac valve annulus are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 14/364,060 (published as US 2014/0309730) and Ser. No. 14/895,711 (published as US 2016/0120645), each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.